


The Things You Need to Know About Chief Bogo

by MasterOfGray



Series: The things you’re curious to know about Zootopia’s people [2]
Category: Zootopia
Genre: Gen, Things you've always wanted to know and now you do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfGray/pseuds/MasterOfGray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chief Bogo is tall, dark, and big and for those who’ve always wanted to know more about him but didn’t know how to get by his tough exterior here’s the opportunity to get to know the likes, dislikes, and true humor to this very imposing figure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things You Need to Know About Chief Bogo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I do not own this character or the city where he lives.

The things you need to know about chief Bogo

1) He is 43 years old.

 

2) He has both African and British ancestry.

 

3) He is a huge Gazelle fan.

 

4) He was married for 15 years.

 

5) His birthday a September 6, 1972.

 

6) His wife and he divorced more than seven years ago. (Mainly over two reasons; he was starting to suffer from anger issues and was taking it out on her and he wanted children and she didn’t.)

 

7) Bogo served 10 years in the military before becoming a cop.

 

8) Bogo thinks is best feature is his perfect white smile.

 

9) If he hadn’t become a police officer he would have loved to have been an actor.

 

10) Bogo has read the 50 shades of pray trilogy.

 

11) Bogo misses His wife.

 

12) He loves to work out and does so three times a week.

 

13) He hates the knowledge that the first thing he noticed about Judy was her womanly figure in her police uniform instead of the fact she was a rabbit first.

 

14) He would like to find the time to sit down and pan out his memoirs.

 

15) He has on and off again thought about writing crime novels.

 

16) Bogo’s favorite comic book hero is Batman.

 

17) Bogo hates police sitcoms. (He thinks there unrealistic.) 

 

18) His favorite TV program is Downton Abby.

 

19) He used to work part time as a DJ.

 

20) He has a motorcycle license.

 

Chief Bogo’s favorite inspirational quotes

 

“I viewed myself as slightly above average in talent. And where I excel is ridiculous, sickening work ethic.”

By

Will Smith

**Author's Note:**

> Arthur notes-I like and adore many of the characters from the movie but chief Bogo had to be my absolute favorite. Reviews and opinions would be appreciated. If there’s anything more you like me to add to the character I’d like to know.


End file.
